Retail packaging is known which provides some access, on the store shelf, to consumer products. In some cases the access is visual, and in some cases it is possible for the consumer to actually feel the product.
Prior art retail packaging that has allowed a product to be sounded through the packaging has been used for the marketing of drums and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,103, entitled "Retail Packaging for Musical Instrument." Prior art packaging for instruments and similar products does not allow for motion of any components of the instrument to cause sounding of the instrument nor does it provide one-handed graspability and manipulation of the package by a consumer.